


Plus One

by wincechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Meg Masters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg drags Ruby along to what has got to be the most boring wedding of the century. The booze is free but that's about all it's got going for it, especially when Meg ditches her before dinner is even served. Ruby's just about to abandon ship - until she spots the hot redhead in a bridesmaid's dress sitting all by herself at the head table, looking about as bored as Ruby feels, and decides to introduce herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for alcohol consumption.

The hotel ballroom is dressed to the nines, decked out in creams and golds and soft champagnes. There are twinkly lights strung along the walls and dangling from the ceiling like a curtain of stars, giving the room a soft, warm glow. The tables are covered in crisp, white linen, adorned with towering vases of fragrant flowers and clusters of white votive candles. And everywhere there’s tulle, floating fluffy and effervescent on tables and centrepieces and archways. It’s the kind of wedding you see on TV or in movies, the kind that cost more than some people’s entire yearly salary to put on. It’s the dream of thousands upon thousands of little girls everywhere.

And Ruby… Ruby is in hell.

She wonders - not for the first time - why she’d let Meg convince her to come along to this gong show in the first place. Meg had needed a plus one and Ruby had reluctantly agreed on the promise of an open bar and a good time. Only one of those promises had proven to be true thus far, because Ruby’s got a drink in her hand that didn’t cost her a penny, but her friend is nowhere to be seen and this party fucking _blows_.

The dance floor is packed with old men and their gold-digging trophy wives, all waltzing to the five piece ensemble playing in the corner. The dinner they’d just finished had been delicious, but the portions had been extremely small, and Ruby thinks irritably as her stomach gives a protesting rumble that she would kill for a chance to get out of here and get some french fries. She’s been hit on by no less than four men, all of them clearly wealthy and none of them the least bit attractive or interesting. That last one was probably a virgin.

Ruby rolls her eyes, tossing back a swig of her scotch and licking her lips. If there’s one good thing she can say about this party, it’s that their hosts certainly hadn’t skimped on the booze.

Checking her phone for what seems like the tenth time in as many minutes and finding no message from Meg, Ruby stands and scans the room, stretching up on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. Her friend is nowhere to be seen, probably off trying to score with that guy she’d been checking out earlier, the one with the sex hair and x-ray eyes. Meg thought he was hot, and Ruby had teased that he probably swung the other way. Which, it turned out, was a mistake because Meg instantly decided she had to prove Ruby wrong.

As she scans the room for her wayward friend, Ruby’s eye catches on a lonely flash of red in the sea of black and white and pastels and creams. One of the bridesmaids is sitting all by herself at the tulle-swathed head table, nursing a glass of white wine and looking about as bored as Ruby feels with her elbow propped up on the table and her chin resting in her palm. She’s wearing a gold dress identical to what the other bridesmaids had been wearing – or at least, Ruby thinks it’s the same. The other bridesmaids had been as sinfully boring as the reception itself has been, and she had paid very little attention to what was going on at the head table and at the microphone during the speeches. This girl though – she’s far from boring. Even from way back here on the outskirts of the ballroom, it’s obvious that the bridesmaid is pretty. She has that creamy, glowing complexion of someone with good genes and a close personal friendship with sunblock. The gold satin dress - what Ruby can see of it, anyway -  fits like a glove. And then there’s her hair: bright, flaming red, pulled back from her face and falling in shiny tendrils against her shoulders and the satin straps of her dress.

Ruby snags her scotch glass off the table and starts to weave through the crowd of mingling guests between her and the head table. She smirks under the disdainful looks that the other guests trail down her slightly too-little black dress and the expanses of bare, toned leg and patent leather pumps below.

Reaching the front of the ballroom, she slides behind the table and drops down into the empty seat to the redhead’s right. The woman looks up, startled, wide doe eyes meeting Ruby’s. Ruby grins crookedly at her, taking a sip of her scotch before reclining in her chair, legs stretched out in front of her. “Hey.”

The bridesmaid blinks. “Hello.”

“You looked lonely up here all by yourself,” Ruby says by way of greeting, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. “Are you the bride’s sister?”

“Cousin,” the redhead answers immediately and then looks startled, as if she’s surprised herself with her answer.

“You must be Anna, then,” Ruby says. She remembers seeing a “bride’s cousin” listed next to the name “Anna Milton” in the program that she’d read approximately twelve times in a fruitless attempt to occupy herself before dinner. “Ruby.” She extends a hand.

“Hi,” Anna replies, smiling and taking the proffered hand. For all that she’s got that whole waif thing going on and her fingers appear slender and delicate, Anna’s shake is surprisingly firm. “It’s nice to meet you,” the bridesmaid continues. “Do you know Rachel or Inias?”

Ruby knows that Rachel is the bride and Inias is the groom, thanks only to that damned program because she sure as hell hadn’t been listening when Meg had told her their names. “Neither,” Ruby says. “Got roped into this by my friend. Soon to be ex-friend, since she ditched me before they even served dinner. She went to school with the groom or something.”

Anna nods. “I got ditched too.” She smiles wryly, those big eyes glancing down the empty head table. “As you can see.”

“I thought part of being a bridesmaid was that you had duties and all that crap to keep you busy,” Ruby says, swirling the amber liquid around her glass.

Anna laughs humorlessly and her eyes fall to where her fingers are toying idly with the stem of her wineglass. “Maybe in most weddings, when said bridesmaid isn’t being shunned for life choices her extended family disapproves of. I wouldn’t even be here if my aunt and uncle weren’t so concerned with keeping up appearances.”

That piques Ruby’s interest but she has a feeling it would be considered rude to ask. She doesn’t really care about propriety, but decides to let it slide for now, if only because she doesn’t want to scare the hot chick into hiding this early. “No date?” she asks instead.

Anna shakes her head. “I wouldn’t subject any of my friends to this. It’s bad enough that I have to be here. My brother’s here too, but I haven’t seen him in ages.” She casts a perfunctory glance around the room and sighs deeply. “I only hope that they cut the cake soon so I can get out of here before I fall asleep and cement my reputation as the black sheep of the family.”

Ruby snorts. “Tell me about it. What a snoozefest. I wish Meg had been as considerate as you were to your friends.” She glances sidelong at the redhead, considering. Anna smiles back, amusement warring with confusion as she tries to interpret Ruby’s expression.

Ruby makes a decision, and her lips curl into a smirk. “Well, I only know one surefire way to liven up a shitty party.” She snags Anna’s wrist and tugs her to her feet.

Anna laughs but lets Ruby pull her away from the head table, through the crowds to the bar. Ruby steps up, pressing her hands to the polished surface and speaking to a blonde man with his hair neatly combed and parted, dressed in a fancy tuxedo. “Brady! Two tequila shots, my man.”

“You got it, Ruby,” the bartender replies, flashing a blindingly white smile.

Ruby turns back to Anna. “Brady and I have become _very_ close friends over the course of the evening,” she says, winking in Brady’s direction.

Brady snorts. “And by that, she means that I’m the one who’s been supplying her with free scotch all night,” he stage whispers to Anna who laughs.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Ruby grins, flicking a glance up at Anna, whose big eyes are shining with mirth. Anna is taller than Ruby by a couple inches but Ruby’s stacked heels even out the difference between them. Her dress is a demure tea length, falling just below the knee, but the gold satin clings to her flared hips, showing off a narrow waist. The dress has a low, square neckline, one of those sneakily revealing cuts that shows a lot of creamy skin while pretending to be classy.

Whatever the intent, Ruby can appreciate the result. Anna is - to put it baldly - fucking hot in that ethereal, marble statue, runway model kind of way. It makes Ruby want to mess her up, to kiss her lips red and suck hickeys into the milky column of her throat and the tops of her shapely breasts.

Brady sets two shot glasses on the bar, lemon slices balanced daintily on top. Ruby takes the lead, licking the salt off her wrist while looking up from under her lashes at Anna. Anna follows the motion with her eyes before licking her own wrist, clearly not trying to be sexy like Ruby had been, but somehow succeeding nonetheless. Ruby raises her shot with a challenge in her eyes and they clink their glasses together, shooting back the tequila and sucking on their lemon slices. Ruby watches Anna carefully but she handles it like a champ, barely flinching at the burn and the sourness that follows.

“One more please,” Anna rasps as she sets the glass back on the bar. Ruby grins.

* * *

An hour later, Ruby is back at her table with Anna sitting in the seat next to her. The dance is still in full swing, and they’re still surrounded by rich, uptight douchebags, but everything seems that much more entertaining with a little bit of alcohol-induced fuzziness around the edges.

In the past hour she’s learned that Anna has good taste in drinks once Ruby convinced her to switch to something more interesting than wine, and that the one thing she’s looking forward to tonight is the wedding cake, which she says is chocolate and the most decadent thing she’s ever tasted (a year or so back before she fell out with the bride). She’s learned that Anna is a graphic designer for a swanky ad firm downtown, (“Like Mad Men?” “It’s _nothing_ like Mad Men”) and that she has a degree in Fine Arts. She still paints for fun, but it’s a hobby while the ad agency pays the bills. She has two brothers, Gabriel and Castiel (“Wow, you lucked out on the name front”), one older and one younger.

In turn, Ruby shares that she’s a physiotherapist, and that she teaches kickboxing in the evenings, mostly to get some of her stress out while getting paid to kick the crap out of people. She admits that the PT thing can be hard, dealing with whiny people who have no interest in their own recovery, but she’s tough enough and - she winks - charming enough that she can usually either bully or coerce her patients into committing to their therapy. She’s an only child and she likes it that way, but she’s got a shit load of cousins to compete with so it all evens out.

And she can’t wait to try the chocolate cake, if it’s half as delicious as the description sounds coming off of Anna’s lips.

“So,” Ruby asks finally. “how come you’re the family exile?”

Anna huffs a laugh. “It’s a long story, but basically, my uncle is the CEO of a fairly powerful public company. I was forced to attend a function similar to this, and I caused-” she makes air quotes - “‘quite a stir’ when I brought a woman as my date.”

Ruby cocks an eyebrow. “So you’re being shunned because…”

“I’m a dirty lesbian, yes.”

Ruby laughs, then waves her hand dismissively. “I’m not laughing at you,”she reassures the redhead. “It’s just… what bullshit, right? You’re smart. You’ve got a sweet job making tons of money. You’re the most interesting person in this entire fucking ballroom. You’re pretty and funny and fuckin’ stacked, but none of that matters because you like girls?” She shakes her head, touching her glass to Anna’s with a humorless grin. “People fucking suck.”

Anna smiles sadly and raises her glass to her lips. “That they do.” She pauses to sip her scotch and shrugs. “But my brothers were surprisingly accepting, and our parents even more surprisingly so. I don’t really care about the rest of these…” she trails off, waving a hand to indicate the room at large.

“The word you’re looking for is ‘douchebags’,” Ruby says, loud enough for the next table to hear. A disgruntled old man with those enormous magnifying glasses turns around to glare at her, but Anna laughs, nodding and raising her glass to Ruby in salute before downing the rest of the scotch.

“You know what we should do?” Ruby asks, dropping her voice low. Anna leans in closely to hear her and Ruby continues, “We should go and grind up on each other right in the middle of the dance floor so that all your bigoted asshole relatives can see.”

Anna laughs a breathy chuckle. “This isn’t exactly grinding music,” she muses, gesturing with one perfectly manicured hand up at the fancypants band up on the stage.

Ruby shrugs. “Anything can be grinding music if you find the right rhythm.” She winks and Anna laughs again, her wide caramel colored eyes flickering over Ruby’s face.

And maybe it’s the angle of their bodies, leaning into each other’s space, or maybe it’s the way their eyes are trailing appraisingly over each other, but something has changed in the air between them. It’s out in the open that Anna likes girls, and Ruby really likes Anna, and if the way Anna’s looking up at her through her long, pale lashes is any indication, Anna likes her, too.

“Or we could go have sex just to spite them all,” Ruby muses, shrugging one shoulder and smiling crookedly. She reaches out a finger and brushes it over against Anna’s forearm. The other woman stills under the touch but she doesn’t shrink back.

“On the dance floor?” Anna jokes, her wide mouth curling into a smile.

“I’m serious.” Ruby leans in close under the pretext of being heard over the music, an upbeat swing number. She lets her breath fan out over Anna’s ear and neck as she speaks, bringing her mouth close to Anna’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?” she asks, her voice low. “I bet your rich-ass family got you a room at this hotel.” She grins when she sees a shiver run down Anna’s spine.

“Yes,” Anna says breathily, turning her head just slightly to look at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, too close, her nose almost touching Ruby’s jaw. “But I can’t. I need to be here for cleanup; it’s one of the only things I’m expected to help with.”

Ruby huffs in frustration, pulling back slightly to look into Anna’s eyes. “They’ve already decided that you’re a pariah; what’s one more crime?”

Anna’s shaking her head. “They’d just take it out on my brother, and Cas doesn’t deserve that. He still cares what they think.” She pulls back just enough to look Ruby in the eye, and lets her tongue flick out to moisten her pale pink lips. “I promise I’m not blowing you off. I want to go home with you.”

“Shit,” Ruby breathes before she can stop herself, because those words coming from Anna’s mouth in that soft, matter of fact way, are sin incarnate. She swallows hard. “After, then.”

Anna shakes her head again, her gaze darting around the room. Suddenly she stands. “I have an idea,” she says, holding out her hand to Ruby who takes it and stands to follow her.

Ruby grins as Anna leads her towards the doors to the ballroom. “You change your mind about the room?”

Anna looks back over her shoulder. She shakes her head and smiles, a secretive little curl of her lips.

She stops so suddenly that Ruby almost careens right into her. Ruby recognizes the window of the coat check where the same bored-looking, pimply teenager who took her coat when she and Meg arrived is leaning on his elbows, staring into space.

“Hey Samandriel,”  Anna says, flashing a brilliant smile that shows off a set of blindingly white teeth. Samandriel (Jesus Christ, who names their kid _Samandriel_ ) looks a little starstruck and stands up straight, puffing out his skinny chest like a robin as he greets her back. Ruby snorts and turns away, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

“You look lonely out here,”  Anna says, still smiling brightly at him.

He nods glumly. “And starving. Cas said he was going to bring me dinner but he hasn’t come out yet. I’m not even allowed to sit down!”

And here Ruby thought _she_ had it bad. “You poor bastard,” she blurts before she can stop herself, and Anna’s eyes flicker over to her, shining with laughter before she turns back to Samandriel.

Anna’s brow furrows. “I haven’t seen Cas in a while, but I’m sure he’s just busy. Hey,” she says, leaning forward conspiratorially as if struck by a burst of inspiration. “Why don’t you go get some dinner while Ruby and I -” she gestures at Ruby who wiggles her fingers at him - “watch the coat check for a while?”

Samandriel perks up. “Really?”

“Absolutely.” Anna grins broadly. “Take your time, have some fun. I’ll come get you when I have to go back to my bridesmaid stuff. And if you see that brother of mine, give him a smack for me for neglecting you.”

The kid grins and disappears, reappearing when he yanks open an adjacent door a moment later. “Thanks, Anna,” he says, “you’re the best,” and takes off for the ballroom.

Ruby laughs as soon as he’s out of earshot. “Oh my god, you’re shameless! Exploiting poor little Samandriel with his sore feet and empty stomach and raging teenage hormones.”

Anna blinks in mock innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her lips curl into a wide grin, her eyes bright. She tugs Ruby through the doorway and shuts the door, urging Ruby forward ahead of her through the rolling racks of coats. Ruby trails her fingers over the rows and rows of wool and leather and honest-to-god _fur_ , laughing over her shoulder at Anna.  

“Where are we going, Narnia?” Ruby asks, lips curling into a crooked smile as Anna pushes her past the rows of coats. “I’m not wearing the right shoes for trudging through an endless winter.”

“Nowhere so exotic,” Anna says, her big eyes shining with heat when Ruby finds the back wall of the coat room and whirls back to face her.

“Get over here,” Ruby says, crooking a finger and biting her full lower lip. Anna hesitates for a moment, licking her lips nervously and smoothing the dress on her flared hips. But when she moves forward, it’s decisive, determined. Her hand comes out and Ruby catches it in her own, tangling their fingers together and dragging her forward. Their hips collide, pressing together through the fabric of their dresses. Ruby slides her free hand around Anna’s waist narrow waist, letting her fingers paint patterns along the slippery fabric. She stretches up to trail her nose along the curve of Anna’s graceful neck, inhaling. Anna smells like freshly washed cotton, and her breath catches in her throat at the ghost of Ruby’s breath along her skin. Ruby grins at the sound and leans back just far enough to look at Anna, who chases her and brings her lips to Ruby’s.

The first kiss is chaste and soft, just a brush of Anna’s lips to Ruby’s, but it’s followed by another that is harder, more demanding. Anna’s lips part wantonly at the slip of Ruby’s tongue, a broken sigh escaping that sends a bolt of heat to Ruby’s center. Ruby teases Anna’s tongue with her own, flicking and tasting, and Anna gives back as good as she gets. Anna’s mouth tastes like the scotch they’d both been drinking and her lips are soft and dry.

Anna coils her arms around Ruby, bringing their bodies flush together. One of her hands slides up to tangle in Ruby’s hair, the loose curls catching in her fingers. Ruby moans at the tug on her scalp, nipping at Anna’s bottom lip. Pressing against Anna’s hips, she turns, pushing Anna up against the wall and pinning the taller woman there with her hips. She slides her hands up the curves of Anna’s hips, to the dip of her slender waist, dragging her palms up her ribcage to caress her breasts. Anna pants into Ruby’s mouth, arching into the touch.

Anna’s hands tug in Ruby’s hair, pulling her back, and she ducks to press a line of kisses into the soft flesh below the line of her jaw. Ruby moans, her eyes fluttering shut as her head lolls backward. She strokes her thumb over Anna’s nipple, rolling the hardened bud through the thin gold satin, her fingers cupping around the shapely curve of her breast.

“Spread your legs,” Ruby breathes, loving the way Anna’s breath hitches at the words as she complies. Ruby drags her fingers back down Anna’s side, catching the fabric in her fingers and tugging it up to pool around Anna’s hips, and then slips her hand under Anna’s dress to cup her sex through her lacy panties, feeling the wetness pooling there.

“Jesus, Anna, you’re so wet,” Ruby breathes, sliding her fingers over the damp fabric.

Anna tugs her head back up to meet her in a kiss. “Are you?” she asks, her voice low, between rough brushes of their lips.

“Fuck yeah,” Ruby says, rocking her hips against Anna’s thigh, the friction between her legs sending sparks of need through her body. She dips one finger into Anna’s panties, stroking into the wetness between her lips and dragging it forward to circle against her clit. Anna whines, catching Ruby’s lip between her teeth, and she tugs Ruby’s dress down in a violent jerk, dropping her head to suck Ruby’s nipple into her mouth.

“Shit, Anna,” Ruby pants, arching backwards into the strong hold of Anna’s arm wrapped around her back. Anna’s mouth is wet and hot on her breast, and Ruby gasps when her teeth catch on the swollen nub, tugging gently before Anna returns with her tongue.

Ruby works her fingers in tight circles against Anna’s sex, the thumb of her other hand still caressing Anna’s breast. Anna pulls away from Ruby’s nipple and tugs the smaller woman up to look at her, meeting her lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues flicking together as they swallow each other’s moans. Her hands slide down to ruck up Ruby’s dress and then she’s sliding her fingers into Ruby’s panties and right inside her, fucking her with her fingers as her thumb grazes against Ruby’s clit.

The kiss in a mess of tongues and teeth and lips, hushed moans and whimpers mingling in the coat room. Ruby comes first, throwing back her head and clenching around Anna’s long slender fingers. She bites out a curse into the crook of Anna’s neck as Anna fucks her through the aftershocks, laying open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

Ruby doesn’t stop the motion of her hand, working against Anna’s clit, and it’s not long before Anna’s body tenses, her back arching away from the wall, her lips pausing on an open-mouthed gasp. Ruby grins, catching Anna’s bottom lip between her teeth.

“That’s it, come for me, baby. Fuck you’re beautiful,” she whispers against the arch of Anna’s neck, loving the little sounds Anna is making as she pushes into the rough press of Ruby’s fingers. Then Anna’s drawing in a shaky breath, and the moan that escapes her lips is too loud;  Ruby claps her hand over Anna’s mouth as she continues to work her fingers against Anna’s clit. Anna’s eyes flutter, her lips moving beneath Ruby’s hand, body coiling like a spring where it’s pressed against Ruby, and her hands clench in Ruby’s hair as she comes.

Ruby slides her fingers out of Anna’s panties, licking up the column of her throat to capture her lips in a soft kiss. “Well that was hot,” she says, deadpan, and Anna laughs breathlessly and nods shakily in agreement.

Ruby kisses down over the flushed flesh of Anna’s chest all the way to the neck of her dress, then pulls back to look at her. Anna’s hair is mussed, tendrils falling around her face, her eyes hooded and lips kiss swollen, wet and red. She looks utterly debauched, and she’s probably the prettiest thing Ruby’s ever had a hand in creating.

Ruby leans in for another kiss and Anna’s eyes flutter closed again as she sinks into it. It’s sweet and soft, a gentle, unhurried sweep of tongues totally unlike the fevered passion of a few moments prior.

The nasally voice of the MC, projected obnoxiously over the intercom interrupts their reverie, and Anna stills against Ruby’s lips. They both open their eyes, pausing to listen.

“Would the bridal party please come to the cake table to prepare for the cutting of the cake and the bouquet toss. I repeat, would the bridal party -”

There’s a moment of panicked stillness and then Anna is shoving past Ruby, tugging her dress down and patting ineffectually at her hair. “Shit! I have to get back,” she pants, starting to push her way through the coats.

“Hang on,” Ruby says, laughing. She catches Anna by the arm and reaches up to tug her hair into some semblance of propriety. “You don’t want to go back in there with sex hair do you?” She pulls all the pins out and shakes out the curls with her fingers until Anna’s hair lies in loose ringlets around her face and to her shoulders. “Okay, it’s not the same as before, but it’ll do.” She nudges Anna with her elbow. “Go!”

Anna disappears with a quiet rustle of coats and the quick tap of her heels on the floor as she beats a hasty retreat. Ruby follows more slowly, tugging her dress back into place and smoothing the tangled snarls of her thick hair down as best she can. On the way back, she’s passed by Samandriel, who smiles shyly up at her as he speeds back to his post with a haste nearly equal to Anna’s.

The ballroom is much as she left it, and her table is still empty. She stops by the bar on her way back, begging another scotch from Brady before sinking down at her table and firing off another text to Meg, wondering if she’s coming back or if she should try and get a cab for herself.

A smile tugs at her lips when one of the servers brings her a slice of chocolate cake, remembering Anna’s insistence on how delicious it is. It’s even better than Anna had made it sound: thick and dark and sinfully rich on her tongue. She has to stifle a moan at the taste, and the accompanying images that flood her mind of Anna, this cake, and the both of them naked in Ruby’s bed.

She looks up when someone slides into the empty chair next to her. “There you are!” she says, glaring at Meg. “Where have you been?”

Meg winks, stealing Ruby’s fork and cutting a bite of the cake. “That’s need to know, Rubes. Let’s just put it this way - Blue-eyes? At least a little bit _not_ gay.”

Ruby rolls her eyes but can’t help her grin. She’s still riding her post-orgasm high; she can’t help it if she’s in a good mood, and she can’t even begrudge her friend for leaving her high and dry all night. It had worked out okay after all; she’d met a hot, funny, interesting girl and she’d gotten some free alcohol, some good conversation and a rockin’ orgasm out of the evening. All that leaves her feeling uncharacteristically charitable, and she shares the remainder of the cake with Meg, passing the fork between them until the plate is clean.

“Well, shall we get out of here? This party’s deader than Satan’s mistress,” Meg says, glancing disdainfully around.

“Tell me about it. I was the one left alone for three hours of it while you were off fucking the only hot single guy in this entire building.”

Meg grins. “Jealous, Rubes?”

“Nope,” Ruby replies, and when Meg arches one eyebrow, curious, Ruby looks pointedly away, smirking. She scans the front of the room where the crowd seems to be gathering, searching for that telltale red mane. She’d hoped to talk to Anna again before she had to leave, maybe give her her phone number and offer to do it again sometime, but if Anna’s still up at the front of the room, Ruby can’t see her. Tamping down her disappointment, she shakes her head, ignoring the suspicious glance Meg levels her way. “Let’s get out of here.”

She stands, snagging her clutch off the table, and she’s about to turn to follow Meg to the exit when a piece of cardstock drops seemingly out of nowhere at the place in front of her. Curious, she picks it up, turning it to read what it says.

It’s a place card, like the one that she and Meg and everyone else at this miserable reception had had at their place settings. This one reads _Anna Milton_ on the front in pretentious, flowery script. Ruby turns the card, flipping it so the underside is visible, and there, scribbled in hastily written blue ink are the words “Thanks for saving my night” and a phone number.

She turns quickly, just managing to catch the flash of fiery red hair and shimmer of gold satin as Anna strides away from Ruby’s table to disappear back into the crowd at the front of the room.Ruby folds the card closed again, running her thumb over the raised lettering depicting Anna’s name and tucks it down the front of her dress into her bra for safe keeping as she turns to follow Meg from the ballroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta Meg for all of your encouragement and help on this piece, even though this isn't one of your ships! One day maybe I will remember to use hyphens! :D Thanks also to Heather, my fellow Annaby shipper, for pre-reading and reassuring me about this! I'm so glad that both of you enjoyed it!
> 
> And thank you to all of you who may venture over here to read this work. This is my first ever attempt at femslash, written for Femslash February and as practice for the SPN Femslash Minibang. I really hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and come say hi to me over at my tumblr!


End file.
